The Shadow of a Dove
by Alithe Cambree
Summary: Two mysterious girls, two hardened soldiers, two perfect Vrazi. Where did they come from? Who are they? And why are they here, now? And what is there connection to The Doctor? Follow the light and dark into a world of grey, a world of romance and adventure... but also a world of pain and death. Rated M for violence and a possible lemon. Jack/OC Doctor/OC credit to Shadowstar13
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Shadow of a Dove**

**Summary: Two mysterious girls, two hardened soldiers, two perfect Vrazi. Where did they come from? Who are they? And why are they here, now? And what is there connection to The Doctor? Follow the light and dark into a world of grey, a world of romance and adventure... but also a world of pain and death. Rated M for violence and a possible lemon. Jack/OC Doctor/OC**

**Preface**

Dove's POV

If you're reading this for entertainment… Don't. Stop now. The first thing you need to know is this: the story you are about to read is my life. It isn't a joke, and it damn well isn't fiction. If you're reading this for the same reason I am writing it then, by all means- continue on. But be warned; we all know life is hard, and mine is no exception. It has not been easy, I lived through the greatest war in all time and space, and for the past 850 years, that's all I've known.

You're probably laughing at me now, thinking that this is a hoax. It's not. 'You're nutters!' you're probably saying. Except I haven't (at least not in the way you're thinking). The thing is: I'm not human. I look human, and I've learned to act human in public, but I'm not. Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant, it doesn't change the fact that it's true. My Earth name is Dove Ann Lovell. My real name? as if I would tell you. Throughout the universe I have been known by many names, but I think my favorite was the one given to me after I finished training for the war. The Dove, the white death you cannot avoid. I worked as an assassin, guerrilla war tactics were always a favorite of mine.

My best friend/ half cousin, Shadow Christine Goodwyn, and I escaped as the Dalecks invaded. I took her under my wing and trained her away from the war for an entire human year. We returned to the war and hunted the stray Daleck ships. But the Dalecks were growing more warriors by the thousands, and the Time lords just couldn't regenerate fast enough to avoid being killed. Shadow became known as The Shadow, assassin of the deep dark. We scraped our ship from decommissioned TARDIS ships and Daleck ships we'd destroyed. Our ship was covered in a layer of molten lava, which hardened to a shiny obsidian, and was extremely small on the outside, but very large on the inside. Time Lord 'magic'.

We began hunting rogue Dalecks through time and space, doing anything and everything we could to survive. Centuries passed, and we turned ourselves into the perfect warriors, evolving and adapting. We soon noticed that someone had put a time lock on the Time War, and every being inside of it at that time- regardless of race. Shadow and I were eventually forced to conclude that we were the last of our kind. Soon after, our ship crashed into earth and was irreparably damaged. We found a couple time agencies and broke into them, stealing technology and a couple time-vortex manipulators. We vamped these up our own way and made them blend with our outfits and surroundings. We hunted alien life on earth, protecting our new home.

But one day, we took a hostage, and it all went bad (or good, depending on your viewpoint) and we found another of our kin. And, as luck would have it, it just so happened to be the one person in the universe Shadow and I knew almost as well as each other.

**Chapter One**

10th Doctor's POV

Leann Jenson, she said her name was. I'd picked her up in the middle of some chaos in the late 21st century. She was blonde with brown eyes, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of Rose every time I looked at her. But it soon became apparent that she was definitely not Rose. Not even close. She had a bloodthirsty side, and an unforgiving look in her eyes. I kept an eye on her at all times, watching and waiting for the moment she would give herself away; all the while my brain was running over a list of what she could be. Because she wasn't human. She said she was, but I knew better; I wasn't stupid. I could also tell that, beneath all that anger, she wasn't a terrible person. And she did genuinely care about my well-being, which was nice.

And then, one day, she simply vanished. Stepped into a Shadow and disappeared. For an entire day I looked, seeing neither hide nor hair of her. And then she came back, all cut up by shattered glass and sporting a lovely black eye.

"What happened? Where've you been?" I asked as I gently examined the deeper cuts, which seemed to be primarily on her lower thighs and calves.

"I was chased. They nearly got me. But I hid in an old church on Baker Street, kept my head down, but unfortunately my camp was underneath the pew that had a broken stain-glass window above it." She winced slightly as I pulled a fragment of said glass from one of the cuts. "I stayed there until the sunrise, not daring to move…" she shuddered.

"What did they look like?" I asked patiently, my brow furrowing as I grabbed some ointment from my pocket.

"It was two girls, no older than twenty. One with the strangest silver-white hair that was natural, despite her being so young. Her eyes were the strangest color, a vivid teal with pupils that were strangely hypnotic. The other-ah!" she gasped in pain as I started extracting glass from her thigh cuts.

"Sorry," I winced empathetically.

"S'alright," she shrugged. "Anyways, the other I didn't really see… it's strange, I was looking right at her, I knew she was there, but I couldn't _see_ her…" she stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "All I really remember is her eyes… they were large, lined in kohl, _beautiful _and _terrifying_ all at once… the irises were deep red, blood red with swirls of lighter red. And they held a promise of… death." She had frozen up, seemingly terrified, but I could smell her anticipation and very little fear. There was something else going on, something alien that she wasn't telling me.

"Did they use weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah… the invisible one, I remember hers because I could see them. They were twin daggers, he blades was symmetrical but oddly shaped, the edges weren't straight, but wavy. The hilts, the blades, everything about them was deadly looking. And they were completely black."

"And the other girl?"

"She had a sword… or, it looked like one sword at first. But she made a strange wrist motion and the hilt and blade split lengthwise and she had two swords. The blades were sharp, and they cut through anything. They were clear as glass and sparkled like… diamonds…"

I had frozen up, my breathing growing shallow… no…

"Dao swords…" I breathed quietly.

"Doctor?" Leann's voice sounded muddled and distant

"She had diamond Dao swords? You're sure?" I asked, snapping back to reality and boring my eyes into hers.

"Um, pretty sure, yeah," Leann nodded. "Dou you know these girls, then?"

"N-no!" I shook my head, dismissing the possibility. "Just sounded familiar, that's all…" I resumed bandaging her legs, pulling out some large Band-Aids and medical tape from my pocket. It was impossible that it was them, they'd died in the war a long time ago… I straightened my back and shook off the grief that came along with that thought. "So how did you get away?"

"I ran," she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Love the running,'

"Of course," she laughed. I allowed my smile to fade as I finished tending to her wounds. I packed away my things and returned to the main console.

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked, darting around.

"Nowhere," I blinked.

"Alright then, when?"

"Nowhen," she said simply.

"…What?"

"Let's stay here."

"….What?"

"Here, Doctor. Let's stay here."

"…What?" she gave me a _look._ "But… but _why_?"

"Well, why not?" she insisted.

"But… but that's so…. _Boring!"_ I whined.

"Suck it up, you big baby!" she scolded. "I need at least 24 hours of rest, anyway. I'm tired and injured." I sighed, knowing she was right. "Besides, I need you to do me a favor."

"Fine… what do you need?"

"Can you pretty please go fetch me some chocolate from the grocer's?" she begged. "I'm having a really big craving." I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't stupid. Like I said, I'd been keeping an eye on her. I would never leave a non-human alone in My TARDIS. Unless…. I sighed out loud.

"Alright. But first, let me escort you to your room." She smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor." I led her down a few corridors to her room and watched her enter it. Then I pulled out my screwdriver and locked it.

"TARDIS, love, let her out if I haven't returned in two hours." My TARDIS pulsed warmly and I knew she'd understood. I turned to leave, confident that it was okay to do so.

My walk to the grocer's was pleasant enough, and I bought some bananas as well as chocolate. Bananas were good. Lovely source of potassium. My walk back was when things went wrong. At first it was fine; children were playing and laughing, parents were returning home from work, the streets were teeming with energy. I was just about to eat a banana when I heard it.

"DOCTOR!" I whipped my head around, senses on full alert, and saw...

Captain Jack Harkness. The impossible thing, the man who couldn't die. The fact that shouldn't exist… and yet, there he was. Following me. Good lord, I couldn't get out of this one, could I? I sighed in resignation and stopped to wait for him.

"Jack," I nodded to him as he approached. "How've you been?"

"Well, I would say good," he said sarcastically "But considering the fact that you left me alone on Satellite 5, I'd say not well."

"Yeah…. Sorry about that," I shrugged, putting my hands into my waistcoat pockets and starting to walk again. "How did you know it was me?" I winced, making an effort to look him in the face. It was hard though; every time I did my mind started screaming at me: facts and figures, knowledge and logic, everything that I'd learned in all my years told me that this man couldn't exist.

"The TARDIS you walked out of kind of gave you away," he smiled charmingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it did," I smiled despite myself, still walking.

"So how's Rose?" THAT made me stop.

"Rose…" I whispered softly, remembering. "She's…. she's good, I would imagine. I lost her in the Battle of Canary Wharf." I continued walking and Jack jogged after me.

"Doctor…. I'm so sorry…"

"Well," I sighed. "She's not dead, at least. She's… she's trapped in the other dimension with her mum and Mickey. Pete, her dad who died in this dimension, is alive there with them as well. One big, happy family." I grinned.

"Really? That's great!" Jack smiled, looking relieved.

"Yeah. But we can never see each other again." There was a pause.

"You take the good with the bad, I suppose," Jack said after a minute of walking. "if that's what it takes to keep her safe…" I nodded in agreement.

"So what've you been up to?"

"I used my time-vortex manipulator to try and find you." He explained. 'Except I miscalculated and ended up in 1840. This thing burnt out and I haven't been able to fix it since." He watched my face for reactions but I gave none. "You know, don't you?"

"Of course," I half smiled.

"since when?"

"Since I left you," he pondered this for a moment.

"someday, I'll stop being surprised by you, but until then…" he let the thought trail off with a chuckle. I looked up and realized where we were

"How the hell did we get here?" he looked around, I could tell he hadn't been paying attention to our direction either. We were in an alleyway, I recognized it as the one behind a cheese shop in north Cardiff. The late afternoon sun was casting shadows on the ground, covering the whole alley except the strip we were standing in. a gleam of white caught my eye. I looked up to see a white/silver haired young woman soaring through the air, coming straight for us at an impossible speed. "Look out!" I warned as she drew attacked, claws appearing out of nowhere. I leaped to avoid her, straight into the shadows. Instantly, I was incapacitated, the last thing I remember was a pair of gleaming, blood-red eyes.

**Next chapter preview:**

"Stop that, you're giving me deja-vu. And I hate deja-vu." He grumbled. He ran his hands over himself and smiled. "oh, they are clever," he laughed. "They even took the compact sonic blaster I keep in my arse!" I shot him a disgusted look.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Doctor," he grinned cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

Dove's POV

My two hearts were racing as I let my claws out, homing in on our target easily. I herded him expertly into the trap Shadow had set for him and turned to take the other, but he had drawn a sonic blaster out of nowhere and was pointing it at me.

"Put your hands up, so I can see them," he threatened. I smiled.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shoot," I assessed him, concluding after a moment that he would if I pushed him. So I put my hands up with a smirk.

"Fine," my grin widened.

"Good. Now, where's my friend?"

"Taken,"

"By whom?"

"The Shadow,"

"Why?"

"For the same reason I'll be taking you, love." I winked. He laughed, not taking me seriously, believing he had the upper hand. Mistake number one.

"And why's that?" he let go of the blaster with one hand to press the safety, turning it off. Mistake number two… I paused for a beat, slowly dropping my smile. I hardened my gaze, allowing a bit of soldier to slip into my façade. He looked momentarily taken aback, almost surprised… three strikes, you're out.

"Leverage," I jumped into the air, kicking out twice, the first knocking the gun across the alley, and the second perfectly targeted to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. I landed silently as his body fell to the ground in a heap. I slung him over my shoulder, grunting slightly as I did so. Two hundred pounds of male was not the easiest thing to get off the ground… I kicked his gun up and caught it in my free hand. I clicked a button on my wrist, and we vanished from Cardiff.

We reappeared inside the base, a penthouse flat in the center of London. I chained him to a post and began my scan for weapons. A few feet away, Shadow was doing the same with our hostage. Good lord, this one was well prepared. A compact blaster in his _arse?_ A bit extreme if you ask me, but who knows? After we'd removed their weapons, we stripped them down to their boxers- or in my case, I had to add the boxers, because weapons guy wasn't wearing any. We unchained them and shoved them into the holding cells. My pride and joy, those cells. I built them myself. five walls of solid dalekanium, salvaged from the Dalecks Shadow and I had killed, and one wall of dalekanium grid with a breathable, unbreakable glass in between them. They could only be opened by Shadow or I because they were tuned into our DNA and the buttons were twenty feet outside the cells.

I had to hand it to Davros, that metal was durable. Not even Dalecks themselves could escape it, at least not without a lot of difficulty. Shadow sent a burst of stimulant gas into the cells, the equivalent of smelling salts, really. Both men woke up, coughing and clutching their necks in the spots where we'd struck to relieve them of their consciousness.

"Who are you?" our hostage asked, looking at us- or me, rather. Shadow was still part shadows, all you could see was the bottom half of her face and two blood-red eyes, gleaming out from the darkness.

"We are the unofficial police of this planet. When something is harming humans, something that doesn't belong here… we take care of it." Shadow let her mouth curl up into a smirk as she explained, giving her a sinister look and conveying the hidden message quite effectively.

"We haven't harmed anyone!" our hostage insisted.

"We know," I smiled.

"Wait," weapons guy spoke up. "So then, why are we here/"

"I told you before!" I sighed. "Leverage."

"Against whom?" weapons guy asked. Shadow and I exchanged a smirk.

"Well, that's where it gets a bit complicated… you see, you," I pointed to weapons guy. "are merely insurance against him." I pointed to our hostage. "Because we need to locate a certain Leann Jenson. So if he doesn't tell up where she lives… you get hurt." I told weapons guy.

"What do you want with Leann?" our hostage asked, sounding slightly less hostile… curious…

"Well, because." Shadow smirked. "Because Leann Jenson is not who she says she is. In actuality, she's not even human. Her real name is lavinia Syraxiious, and she is a species known as the Amare." Our hostage looked stunned and a little put out, which confused me slightly. Weapons guy, on the other hand, looked confused.

"What the fuck is an Amare?" he asked, the American accent caressing the swearword almost erotically. Shadow and I opened our mind link.

'_Plan A initiation?'_ she asked.

'_knock yourself out,'_ I grinned and watched our prisoner's reactions carefully. I grinned as Shadow stepped into the light, the shadows in the room dissipating as she did so. Weapons guy gasped inaudibly and my feral smile widened. Shadow and I dressed like we did for two reasons: one- it looked good and was easy to fight in. And two- for the same reason we were putting in to action now, seduction. Made the male prisoners a lot more willing to give information.

Shadow was medium height, with curves to die for. Her black hair was curled into perfect, shining ringlets, her bags and wisps were the same shade of red as her eyes. Her skin was as pale as milk, and just as smooth looking. Her dress was off the shoulder, exposing her creamy shoulders. The top layer was black, and the bottom of the skirt was ripped artfully, exposing the purple/black petticoats underneath it. The skirt hemline was just above her knee and showed off her fishnet stockings and black combat boots. She smiled and I knew just by looking at weapons guy that he would fall as easily as all the others. Our hostage, on the other hand, looked unaffected by her charms, if a bit impatient for the explanation.

"An Amare," she purred, answering the all-but-forgotten question. "is an extraterrestrial who forms emotional bonds with other life forms and feeds off them until their prey is drained of all emotions, and life. And they _always_ kill their bond mates, unless they're killed first. Up until two days ago, she was none of our concern, because she had only formed a bond with him, and we determined that he was not of this planet either." She explained, gesturing towards our hostage. "but she entered a pub on Laker Park street two days ago and formed emotional bonds with three young human men, and two human women. She then became a priority for execution."

As Shadow finished explaining, I felt a nudge against my mental shields and recognized it as her. _'our hostage remains unmoved by my charms,'_ she noted. I nodded almost imperceptibly. _'Plan B.'_

I reached down and pulled my necklace out of my dress, taking it off. On the end was a partial perception filter designed to hide my looks and not my existence. It was quite handy in crowded bars when I didn't want to be sexually harassed while staking out some potentially dangerous extraterrestrial. As soon as I slipped it off, our hostage's eyes snapped to me.

**Shadow's POV**

I smiled as my cousin initiated Plan B. She, like me, was dressed for convenience, both in battle and for interrogation. Her natural aura broke free, and I began silently congratulating myself when our hostage gasped and glued his eyes to her. Dove has straight, waist length hair that seemed silver at times, but sometimes seemed pure white. Her dress was simple, I'd made it myself. it has a corset bodice, and the skirt slit in the front, showing off the layers of white petticoats underneath. Her stockings were thigh high, almost reaching her hemline, but not quite, revealing strips of her golden thighs. She wore white stilettos, covered in old-fashioned white lace with a silk cloth undertone. Her elbow gloves were fingerless and white, with a teal sheen that matched her dress. She grinned at our hostage, her un-painted shell pink lips parting to reveal her perfect teeth; her deep teal eyes glittering in the light that surrounded her. We were exactly the same, and yet opposites. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I was dark, she was light. I was a follower and all flirt while she was a leader and all action.

We had done this so many times before, and it never got less gratifying to watch the reactions we received. Now that we had both of their attentions, we drifted closer to the holding cells.

"So," Dove smirked her half-smirk, raising an eyebrow slightly. She broadcasted the perfect disposition; innocent puppy and crouching tiger all in one. "Where does Miss Leann Jenson live?"

"28913 Beaumont Avenue," our hostage breathed. He seemed to snap out of the trance an instant later and looked frustrated and confused as he growled. 'God dammit," I giggled and Dove smirked wider.

'Too late now, sugar dear," she teased. We each pressed a button on our watches and a concentrated knock out gas was released into the cells. Then we headed off, straight for 28913 Beaumont Avenue.

**Doctor's POV**

I awoke slowly, trying to recall what happened and where I was. I blinked away the blurriness and saw the bars. Snapping back into full awareness, I sat up quickly, pushing back the wave of blackness that came to protest my abrupt movements. I looked over, catching sight of Jack who was still passed out in his cell, but stirring. They'd taken everything, there was no way out of this cell. I examined it carefully, it was triple deadlocked and constructed almost entirely of what seemed to be salvaged dalekanium- and a bloody lot of it too. I paced the area inside my cell, looking for weak points and finding none. As I did this, Jack had come into full consciousness. He watched me for a moment before standing up and walking over to the double wall that separated us.

"Stop that, you're giving me deja-vu. And I hate deja-vu." He grumbled. He ran his hands over himself and smiled. "oh, they are clever," he laughed. "They even took the compact sonic blaster I keep in my arse!" I shot him a disgusted look.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Doctor," he grinned cheekily. "I expect it'll give you a pretty mental image to wank to, if nothing else."

"You disgust me," I said halfheartedly, sitting with my elbows on my knees and burrowing my fingers into my already tousled hair.

"I love you too, Doc," he laughed. I sighed heavily. We sat in relative silence for a minute before he spoke up again. "You can't save everyone, Doctor." He sounded a bit more sincere than before. "And if what they say is true, she was killing people. She was killing you." I sighed again and leaned my head against the wall behind me.

"That's what's bothering me more than anything. I knew there was something… off. I knew she wasn't human. But I didn't figure it out in time, I didn't make an effort to. Another day or so and five innocent people could have died." We sat in silence once more.

"Except sometimes we can't do it alone. These girls may have a strange way of operating, but they are helping us. They're on our side."

"I agree," I nodded thoughtfully. "And you're right."

"I know," he said smugly and we both chuckled a bit. The door hissed, the airlock breaking and alerting us to the re-entrance of our captors. They entered, seeming to go through a practiced routine as they did so, putting their guns onto chargers, resealing the doors, all that. The dark one was still cloaked in shadows, barely visible. The light one looked as beautiful as ever, and I couldn't shake the pang of familiarity that gripped me when I saw them…

And then they unstrapped their weapons from their backs. Diamond Dao swords with teal handles and white deerskin grips and sheaths… obsidian daggers with wavy blades and mammoth leather grips… I saw the weapons, my mind rebelling against the truth I could see right in front of me; right here, right now. I calmed my racing hearts and wiped away the sweat that had accumulated as I prepared to take the leap that judge if my hearts broke or swelled.

"Tura? Paloma?" I asked aloud, barely audible. I knew they heard me, though because they both froze in place, backs stiff and breathing shallow. As a unit, they pivoted to face me with faces full of uncertainty and restrained hope.

'_Theta?'_ I heard them ask in unison, the first voices I'd heard in my head in almost 400 years. Well, besides the crazy ones.

'_It's me,'_ I whispered back. "_It's me… oh Gallifena, it's me!_" I said aloud and through our link. Tears sprung forth as Tura hit the release button and my cell door sprung open. I rushed out and she rushed in and we met half way, crying as we hugged. 'Oh, Gallifena, how I've missed you!" I cried into Tura's black hair. "My sister," I whispered to her "I love you,"

"I love you too, Theta, my big brother." She sobbed as she clung to me. After what seemed an eternity, we pulled back, wiping our tears with silly grins. I looked over to see Paloma, standing there with her arms crossed tightly and tears pouring down her smiling face.

"Paloma," I breathed, approaching her. 'Oh Gallifena-" she cut me off with a fierce hug, sobbing into my already tear-stained shoulder. She pulled back and began pounding on my chest, beating me up as she sobbed.

"You… bloody… JACKASS! You fucking…. Argh!" she yelled at me. "You- we thought you were DEAD!" she stopped fighting me and I pulled her back into my embrace.

"I know," I shushed her gently. "Shh, my Dove," I said, using the nickname I had given her in our youth. She laughed a bit through her tears.

"I used that, you know." She told me. "As my alias name. just like you became the Doctor, I became the Dove." I pulled back and leaned down, placing a kiss on her salty cheek before stepping back and grinning. A throat clearing snapped us out of our reunion.

"Um… I hate to break up the love-fest, really,' Jack said. "But I'm still sort of locked up." He smiled his half smile and shot a suggestive look at my sister.

"Oi!' I warned him with a glare. "You will not hit on my sister, got that Captain/"

"Sir, yes sir1" he saluted mockingly, giving Tura a wink as he did so.

"Stop that!" I warned.

"Doctor dear," Tura teased in her sickly sweet voice. "I don't mind… honestly,"

"Oi!" I shifted my glare to her. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Aw, you love me," she smiled.

"only because I have to," I grumbled. She laughed and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Here," Dove said, rolling her eyes and hitting the release button for Jack's cell. "and here are your clothes," she retrieved two bundles and threw them at each of us. I blushed a bit, realizing I'd been wearing nothing but my boxers this entire time. Jack, on the other hand, pouted. I rolled my eyes and we got dressed.

"I'm Shadow Christa Goodwyn, by the way." Tura said. Jack grinned and offered his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled, using his favorite pick up line.

"Stop it…" I warned once more.

"What? I can't introduce myself/"

"Well, seeing as you're… you," I made a general gesture that incorporated his entire body. "No,"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he smiled as the girls giggled. Incorrigible bastard.

"So," Shadow said after she'd composed herself. "What now?"

"Good question," I smiled. "Because I don't think you guys would want to travel with me and my TARDIS…" I teased.

"Of course we bloody would!" Dove exclaimed. "A fucking TARDIS? Are you serious? If you're joking…" she let the threat go unfinished and I laughed.

"I'm not joking." I chuckled. "come on, allons-y!" we all laughed and Jack offered Shadow his arm, despite my withering glare and she took it with a smile. I sighed and offered mine to Dove, who laughed at me and took it.

"Relax, big brother," Shadow called back at us. I'm not going to hurt him…"

"Hey!" I yelled after them. Dove giggled.

"She's a big girl now, Theta." She said, smiling softly up at me. I sighed.

"I know. But she'll always be my little sister." I gestured to the door. 'Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall," she grinned and we started skipping at the same time, laughing hysterically as we passed Shadow and Jack, all the way down to the TARDIS. I wasn't alone anymore. And as we skipped through the streets, I vowed to keep Shadow and Dove safe. I would never be alone again.


End file.
